


Prosperity More Shining

by Sineala



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over, Toph reflects on her decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosperity More Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelishan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishan/gifts).



> This is me attempting to write an Avatar story for Lishan. Hi, Lishan! Hi, shiny new fandom!

When she was six, Toph Bei Fong ran away from home. To this day, despite all her boasting, she's never sure how she did it the first time, always being watched, guarded. She's never sure how she knew where to go either. Maybe she sensed the badgermoles in their tunnels, with her untrained skills powerful even then. She is good. She knows that. She has always been the best. Everyone knows that now.

When she was twelve, she ran toward the Avatar. After all, who was going to train him better, she told herself? She'd always wanted to leave home. And it was different, having friends like normal kids. She liked it. Sokka. Katara. Aang. Even Zuko, and she's almost, almost forgiven him for the burns.

Now she's thirteen and there's nowhere left to run to. There's no reason to run. The war's over. She stands in the courtyard, hearing the laughter of her friends, feeling the ground steady under her feet, and -- still amazing! -- the metal all around her, in weapons, in armor, in jewelry. She thinks there will be more jewelry now. Fewer weapons.

And she doesn't want to run away anymore. Here, she is happy. She's staying.


End file.
